


Ascenso de Starkiller [EN ESPERA]

by LuaKitsune



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuaKitsune/pseuds/LuaKitsune
Summary: Una misión falló y Ezra fue abandonado por todos menos Kanan, Hera, Ahsoka y Rex.Después de que fue abandonado Vader le encontró y le tomó como su Aprendiz conocido como Starkiller.Después de unos años Ezra tuvo que huir. Después Leia le encontró y Ezra percibió que tenía la Fuerza así que tomó a Leia como su Padawan.





	1. Capítulo 1 - Traicionado

La tripulación estaba jadeando cuando llegaron al Espíritu, excepto por Hera y Chopper que estaban en la cabina de pilotaje conduciendo al Espíritu hacia el hiperespacio. Mientras todos jadeaban, Zeb gritó de repente:

Zeb: “¡¿Qué pasó ahí afuera?!”

Entonces Sabine dijo:

Sabine: “Ezra, ¿por qué volaste los explosivos antes del tiempo?”

Ezra: “Yo-Yo…”

Zeb: “Arruinaste todo de nuevo, mocoso”.

Entonces Zeb levantó el puño preparado para golpear a Ezra, pero Kanan se interpuso en su camino.

Kanan: “¡Chicos parad! Zeb, Sabine, id a reportar a Hera lo que pasó, voy a hablar con Ezra”.

Zeb y Sabine se fueron no antes de gruñir a Ezra, entonces Kanan se acercó a Ezra y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Ezra.

Kanan: “¿Ezra qué pasó?”

Ezra: “Mi comunicador se rompió… todo lo que podía oír fueron partes interrumpidas…”

_Flashback_

Estaban en una misión para robar suministros del Imperio para la Flota. Todo empezó bien, estaban tomando sus posiciones mientras Ezra iba a poner los explosivos.

Ezra: “Ok Espectro 5, estoy en posición y poniendo el último explosivo”.

Entonces Ezra escuchó partes interrumpidas.

Ezra: “¿Espectro 5 me copias?”

Sabine: “Espectro 6… explosivos… activar… ahora”.

Ezra: “No entendí Espectro 5, ¿puedes repetirlo?”

Sabine: “Necesitamos… explosión… ¡AHORA!”

Ezra: “Está bien, no sé lo que piensas, pero…”

Entonces Ezra activó los explosivos pero poco supo él que los explotó antes del momento que él debía así que cuando la explosión ocurrió él fue lanzado hacia atrás contra una pared que golpea un poco duro su cabeza. Ezra se levantó aturdido y se dirigió hacia los demás.

Zeb: “¡¿Qué pasó?!”

Kanan: “Este no es el momento; necesitamos llegar al Espíritu”.

Todo el mundo corrió hacia el Espíritu mientras disparaban contra todos los Soldados que se interponían en su camino. Finalmente llegaron al Espíritu y entraron en la seguridad.

_Fin flashback_

Ezra estaba recordando pero se sintió un poco aturdido y Kanan miró preocupado.

Kanan: “Hey Chaval estás bien”.

Ezra: “Sí estoy b-”

Comandante Sato entró con una expresión enojada agarrando a Ezra y arrastrándole fuera.

Ahsoka: “¡SATO PARA ESTO!”

Rex: “Deja al chico solo fue un error”.

Zeb: “SE MARCHA NO LE QUIERO MÁS TIEMPO AQUÍ”.

Sato entonces sedó a Ezra desmayándose.

Unas horas después Ezra se despertó.

Vader: “Estás despierto”.

Ezra: “¿Qué quieres?”

Vader: “Estabas siendo transportado por los rebeldes a otro lugar y te salvé cuando sentí tu presencia”.

Ezra: “Quieres que me una a ti”.

Vader: “De hecho”.

Entonces, Ezra recordó a Sato y a los demás.

Ezra: “Me uniré a ti si solo dejas que Hera, Kanan, Ahsoka y Rex vivan”.

Vader bajo su máscara se sorprendió de que se uniera a él fácilmente.

Vader: “Muy bien, por lo tanto, serás Starkiller”.

Ezra: “Sí mi Maestro”.

 

Después de dos años de ser Aprendiz de Vader, el Emperador le descubrió y Vader tuvo que matarle. Así que Ezra se marchó y salió corriendo cuando su nave entró en el hiperespacio mientras se desmayaba por agotarse.

Después de un tiempo, Ezra sintió una presencia y se volvió para ver a Leia sonriendo.

Leia: “Ezra hace mucho tiempo”.

Ezra: “De hecho, pero por qué estás en mi barco”.

Leia suspiró.

Leia: “Mi padre me mintió. No es mi verdadero padre y he oído lo que te pasó en tu célula. Les di un grito que incluso Ahsoka tenía miedo. Te querían de vuelta desde que vieron la evidencia. No creí que quisieras volver, así que logré robar tu cuerpo y ponerlo en tu barco”.

Ezra: “Ya veo y sentí que la Fuerza está en ti y si Bail no es tu padre entonces cuál es tu apellido”.

Leia: “Skywalker”.

Ezra: “Desde que técnicamente he completado mi entrenamiento tengo que hacer los senderos y una vez que lo haga te voy a tomar como mi Padawan”.

 

Pasaron años y Ezra y Leia lograron formar un apego y se enamoraron. También en una misión Ezra encontró un bote y logró conseguir el ADN de Jango Fett y algunos Kamionan trabajaron para él haciendo al menos 3 Millones de Soldados Clon leales a él y a Leia a menos que se lo dijera. Estaban en _Tython. Se las arreglaron para reconstruir la Orden después de lograr conseguir a Vader en el Lado de la Luz y encontraron a Obi-Wan con Luke. En este momento Ezra era de alguna manera el Gran Maestro cuando Anakin y Obi-Wan acordaron ya que eran los únicos miembros del Consejo Jedi con ellos._

 

Clon: “Maestro Ezra hay algo en la radio”.

Ezra: “Qué es Soldado. Ponlo”.

El mensaje llegó a través como Comandante Sato dijo “Necesitamos ayuda inmediata por favor si hay alguna célula rebelde cerca, estamos en Lothal”.

Ezra estaba a punto de ignorarlo hasta que recordara a Hera, Kanan, Ahsoka y Rex.

Ezra: “Todos los seis atacantes Ventnor Cruceros de Ataque nos vamos ahora”.

Mientras tanto, con el equipo Espíritu.

Kanan: “Zeb dispara tantos los TIES como podamos”.

Zeb: “Claro Kanan”.

Sabine: “Son demasiados Hera tenemos que salir”.

Hera: “¡CÁLLATE SABINE!”

Sabine se estremeció al saber por qué Hera la odiaba ahora, por hacer que Ezra sufriera solo y abandonado.

Sabine: “Hera lo siento por favor perdóname”.

Hera no pudo contestar cuando Seis Viejos Cruceros Atacantes de la República utilizados en las Guerras Clon salieron y en pocos minutos diezmó a los dos Destructores Estelares de Clase Imperial.

Hera entonces vio a alguien tratando de contactar con ella cuando ella respondió un rostro familiar entró.

Hera: “Princesa Organa”.

Leia: “No, soy la Caballera Jedi Leia Skywalker una de los nuevos Caballeros Jedi”.

Hera y Sabine parecían sorprendidas mientras Leia sonreía al ver la reacción de Sabine.

Leia: “Veo que estáis sorprendidos y el Gran Maestro os va a sorprender ya que él era mi Maestro”.

Kanan: “Gran Maestro”.

Ezra: “Sí Kanan”.

Sabine: “No puede ser”.

Ezra: “Oh, lo es Sabine. Kanan por favor trae a Ahsoka Tano a mí”.

Kanan: “Sí, Ezra. No me refiero Maestro Ezra”.

Ezra sonrió.

Ezra: “Kanan puedes llamarme Ezra”.

Después de que la conservación terminó, Ahsoka y Kanan con Sato y la tripulación restante aterrizaron en la nave de Ezra.

Tres clones se acercaron a ellos sorprendiendo a Rex cuando Kanan encendió su sable de luz.

Comandante: “Supongo que tú eres Kanan. Hombres escuchasteis al General Bridger dadle a Kanan Jarrus espacio no os acerquéis demasiado”.

Ahsoka: “Supongo que tú eres el comandante”.

Comandante: “Sí, soy el Comandante Drake líder de la 227ª Legión”.

Sato: “Llevadnos a Ezra ahora Soldados. Quiero hablar de él uniéndose a la Rebelión con vosotros Tropas”.

Los Clones apuntaron sus blasters a Sato.

Drake: “¿Crees que somos estúpidos? Sólo somos leales a los Jedi y principalmente al Maestro Ezra y a la Maestra Leia. Nosotros sólo seguimos su comando. A menos que se nos diga, seguimos a alguien más. Junto a la única persona a la que seguimos son también los Jedi”.

Kanan: “Bueno, yo soy un Jedi. ¿Puedo hablar con Ezra?”

Drake: “Por supuesto, señor”.

Kanan: “Ya veo vamos”.

 


	2. Capítulo 2 - Reunión Del Consejo Jedi y Reunión Del Senador

Comandante Drake con dos de sus Clones condujo a la tripulación a la sala principal donde Ezra esperaba con Leia con dos Maestros Jedi en holograma.

Kanan: “Maestro Kenobi. Maestro Skywalker. No puedo creerlo”.

Obi-Wan: “Caleb veo que has sobrevivido a la Orden 66”.

Kanan: “Sí lo hice gracias al sacrificio de mi Maestra”.

Anakin: “Lo siento por la muerte de tu Maestra Caleb”.

Kanan: “Ahora es Kanan Jarrus Maestros”.

Ahsoka: “De todos modos, ¡¿cómo demonios obtuvisteis CLONES?!”

Ezra se rió cuando Sato vio la sonrisa.

Sato: “Conseguisteis el ADN”.

Ezra: “Demonios, por supuesto, sé todo sobre el ADN del Clon. Con mis Kanomianos estamos produciendo Soldados Clon”.

Sabine: “Entonces, ¿por qué no lucháis contra el Imperio?”.

Ezra: “Estamos ayudando, no luchando. Pronto nos uniremos a la lucha real cuando estemos listos”.

Sato: “Necesitamos a vuestros Soldados porque son los mejores que pueden ayudarnos a luchar contra el Imperio. Por favor reconsidera este Ezra”.

Ezra con Anakin y Obi-Wan fruncieron el ceño.

Anakin: “Lo entendemos pero los Clones sólo sirven a los Jedi”.

Zeb: “Son reutilizables, podéis hacer más Tropas. Si uno muere cuál es el problema”.

Ezra jadeó ante la respuesta mientras Anakin y Obi-Wan parecían enojados.

Ezra: “Estos Soldados están seguros de que son criados para luchar y morir, pero también merecen algo de libertad, opciones y sentimientos”.

Sabine: “Ezra por favor la Rebelión podría usarlos chicos”.

Ezra miró a Anakin y a Obi-Wan.

Ezra: “Yo soy el Gran Maestro, así que tengo que hablar con el Consejo”.

Sato: “Sólo hay dos de ellos”.

Ezra: “No, se agregaron dos nuevos miembros”.

Kanan: “¿Quién?”

Ezra sonrió.

Ezra: “Ahsoka Tano y Kanan Jarrus estáis en este Consejo Jedi”.

Los ojos de Ahsoka y Kanan se abrieron de par en par.

Ahsoka: “Pero yo no soy una Jedi”.

Ezra: “Es cierto, pero una vez fuiste una Jedi en la antigua República. Además confío en que tú estés en el Consejo Jedi”.

Sato frunció el ceño, pero de inmediato sintió que su comunicador parpadeaba cuando asintió con la cabeza a Hera, que frunció el ceño, pero asintió con la cabeza a Chopper.

Sato: “Bueno, tal vez esto podría cambiar tu opinión”.

Bail Organa apareció como un holograma.

Bail: “Escuché que necesitáis… Ayuda”.

Bail miró a Leia que sólo le gruñó.

Bail: “¡LEIA ORGANA DONDE EN LOS INFIERNOS SITH HAS ESTADO!”

Leia: “Con mi novio o Maestro en Entrenamiento Jedi”.

Bail: “Leia, sé que quieres saber la verdad, pero es demasiado peligroso”.

Anakin: “Déjame adivinar la verdad sobre que soy Vader y su padre”.

Bail miró y vio a Obi-Wan con Anakin.

Bail: “Bueno, alguien ve a Anakin Skywalker o me estoy volviendo loco”.

Ezra: “Es la verdad Senador”.

Bail: “Ezra Bridger”.

Obi-Wan: “Él es el Gran Maestro de la Nueva Orden Jedi”.

Sato: “Tiene un ejército”.

Bail: “¡UN EJÉRCITO CON QUE TROPAS!”

Leia: “Clones que creamos por mí y por Ezra. Ellos nos siguen como su Líder superior y si decimos alguna orden incluso del Consejo Jedi al lado de Ezra no dudarán en seguirlo”.

Bail: “Podemos usarlos en el…”

Ezra: “Tenemos que hablar de esto, no voy a pelear con los Rebeldes que están llevando a mis Soldados Clon lejos de nosotros”.

Bail: “Podemos comprender y hacer un trato. Tengo información sobre algunos Jedi en Rebelión y otros como el Maestro Shaak Ti”.

Ezra miró con sus miembros del Consejo asintiendo.

Ezra: “Está bien, nos uniremos a ti si mantenemos a los Clones con nosotros y sólo los Jedi se suponen que los tienen y siguen su comando”.

Fianza: “Trato”.

Ezra: “Bien, ahora envía los datos sobre los Jedi a mí tan pronto como sea posible”.

Bail asintió con la cabeza mientras el holograma terminaba cuando Sato tenía un aspecto satisfecho.

Sato: “Te dije que te unirías”.

Leia gimió poniéndose la cabeza.

Leia: “Cállate, por favor, estamos de acuerdo con los acuerdos y si rompes el trato pierdes Clones y un Jedi para ayudarte”.

Sato: “Por favor no te atreverías”.

Ahsoka: “¡CÁLLATE SATO!”

Sato se quedó en silencio mientras Hera caminaba hacia Ezra.

Hera: “Ezra mostramos la evidencia para…”

Ezra: “No, lo sé gracias a Leia y para decirte la verdad que quería ir y traeros a ti, Kanan Ahsoka, y Rex aquí para ayudarnos”.

Hera abrió los ojos y abrazó a Ezra mientras Ezra devolvía el abrazo.

Kanan: “Chaval, lo siento mucho, fue culpa mía que debería haberme quedado contigo y no haber ido solo, me dijiste que tu comunicador estaba actuando raro. Debería haber sido más cuidadoso”.

Ezra: “Kanan no fue culpa tuya. Fue Sabine y Zeb quienes me ordenaron que me separara”.

Hera: “¡¿QUÉ?!”

Zeb y Sabine se miraron preocupados.

Ezra: “Oh, bueno, eso es una sorpresa. Debería estar sorprendido ya que no tendríais vuestros culos golpeados por un Jedi o Twi'lek”.

Leia: “Oh chico ahora eso lo quiero ver”.

Zeb: “En qué lado estás”.

Leia: “Mi novio”.

Sabine se veía enojada en el interior sabiendo que tenía una rival para conseguir a Ezra ahora.

 


	3. Capítulo 3 - Los Verdaderos Padres de Ezra, Ella Está Viva

Ezra meditaba en su habitación mientras Leia dormía pacíficamente mientras Ezra estaba sintiendo que algo no estaba bien cuando un recuerdo pasó por su mente.

Revan: “Bastila estás seguro de que quieres enviar a Ezra nuestro hijo al futuro. Él sólo tiene un año de edad y tuvimos que quitarle la memoria para este viaje”.

Bastila: “Sí. He estado recibiendo visiones de él en el futuro para ayudar al elegido”.

Revan: “Está bien, es hora”.

Bastila: “Cuando nos convirtamos en uno con la Fuerza le vigilaremos y cuando sea el momento hablaremos”.

Los ojos de Ezra se abrieron mientras miraba al techo mientras Leia sintió su perturbación se levantó y le abrazó. Un par de segundos más tarde le besó en los labios.

Leia: “Ezra. Sentí que saltaste en shock te sientes bien”.

Ezra: “Estoy bien”.

Leia sintió que Ezra estaba mintiendo pero notó que estaba profundamente conmocionado así que decidió dejarle tener un poco de espacio mientras Luke entraba.

Lucas: “Maestro Ezra”.

Ezra: “Luke ¿cuántas veces te dije? Puedes llamarme Maestro Ezra si es realmente importante”.

Luke: “Sí Maestro. Anakin necesita ver a Leia”.

Ezra: “Está bien”.

Leia y Luke se fueron mientras Ezra oía una voz.

???: “Hijo”.

Ezra entonces se volvió para ver a Revan Shan y Bastila Shan en fantasmas de la Fuerza.

Ezra: “Vosotros sois Revan y Bastila Shan. Es un honor conoceros”.

Bastila se quedó triste mientras Revan miraba a Ezra.

Revan: “Ezra, escucha esto puede ser muy difícil, pero…”

Ezra: “Pero qué”.

Bastila: “Tú estás relacionados con nosotros”.

Ezra: “¿Cómo?”

Revan: “Somos tus verdaderos padres”.

Ezra: “N-No puede ser”.

Bastila: “Ezra, busca en tus sentimientos sabes que esto es verdad”.

Mientras tanto, con Leia.

Leia: “Cómo estás viva”.

Padme: “Me escondí. No puedo creer que seas una mujer adulta”.

Anakin: “Además ella tiene un novio que es un Jedi”.

Padme: “Realmente no puedo esperar a conocerle”.

Obi-Wan: “Él es el Gran Maestro en esta Orden Jedi”.

Padme: “Ahora eso es un shock sorprendente”.

Anakin entonces asintió con la cabeza hasta que sintió un pitido.

Anakin: “Este es Anakin”.

Ahsoka: “Anakin. Maestro Ezra está buscando algo. Cuando le pregunté él sólo dijo acerca de ser un Shan “.

Obi-Wan y Anakin parecían intrigados por la información.

Anakin: “Maestro recuerdas el archivo que encontramos sobre Revan y Bastila transportando a su hijo al futuro”.

Ahsoka: “Espera que está pasando Maestro”.

Obi-Wan: “Técnicamente encontramos información antes de que comenzaran las Guerras Clon. No le dijimos al Consejo si era cierto por que habrían intentado encontrar al niño o hacer algo que cambiaría el tiempo ya que Shan era poderoso en la Fuerza”.

Ezra: “Vosotros no me dijisteis acerca de esta información”.

Todo el mundo se volvió hacia él sorprendidos.

Anakin: “No sabíamos que podría ser tú”.

Ezra: “Cierto”.

Ezra entonces notó a una mujer similar a Leia.

Ezra: “Disculpe por olvidar mi presentación. Soy el Gran Maestro Ezra Shan de la Orden Jedi y uno de los Líderes del Ejército Clon”.

Padme: “Soy Padme Skywalker y es un honor Maestro Jedi”.

Ezra levantó la vista sorprendido ante la esposa de Anakin que sonrió al ver la reacción.

Anakin: “Sí yo también pensé que estaba muerta, pero el viejo aquí sigue teniendo secretos”.

Ezra: “Maestro Kenobi más secretos que necesito saber”.

Obi-Wan: “No aparte de que tengo a un Skywalker para entrenar cada vez”.

Mientras tanto, con Sidious.

Sidious estaba en pensamientos profundos desde que pensó que el Aprendiz de Vader trajo a Anakin Skywalker de vuelta, él sabía algo especial del muchacho.

Sidious: “Tal vez podría ser el Shan perdido que los Sith estaban buscando”.

Sidious sonrió mientras recordaba el nombre del hijo de Shan, que era Ezra.

Sidious: “Así que por fin Ezra Shan ha sido encontrado”.

 


	4. Capítulo 4 - La Visión y el Nuevo Padawan

Era tarde en la noche y Ezra dormía en su habitación, al mismo tiempo que tenía una visión.

_Visión de Ezra_

_Ezra estaba en el Templo que encontró con Kanan en Lothal. Estaba caminando alrededor del Templo cuando llegó al centro y vio una misteriosa figura. La figura se dio la vuelta y vio que era un Guardián del Templo._

_Ezra: “Hola Guardián del Templo, ¿qué haces aquí?”_

_???: “Hola a ti también, vine aquí para esconderme en el Templo hasta que las cosas salieran mejor”._

_Ezra: “¿Quién eres?”_

_???: “Eso es algo que descubrirás si vienes aquí”._

_Entonces todo se volvió negro._

_Fin de la visión de Ezra_

Ezra se despertó con el sudor que le cubría, luego lentamente comenzó a recordar la visión que tuvo. Llamó al Consejo Jedi a una reunión. Minutos más tarde estaban todos en la sala de reuniones.

Kanan: “¿Por qué llamaste Ezra?”

Ezra: “Tuve una visión”.

Ahsoka: “Bueno, ¿de qué trataba?”

Ezra: “Trataba de un Guardián del Templo que se escondía en el antiguo Templo Jedi en Lothal”.

Obi-Wan: “Bueno, obviamente tenemos que ir a rescatarle, pero hay algo más”.

Ezra: “Sí, sentí que tenía una fuerte conexión con la Fuerza y también sentí que su firma de la Fuerza era familiar, pero no recuerdo”.

Anakin: “Entonces alguien debe ir contigo y asegurarse de que no es una trampa”.

Ahsoka: “Estoy con Anakin alguien debe ir contigo en caso de que necesites refuerzos”.

Ezra: “Muy bien… entonces, ¿quién vendrá?”

Kanan: “Voy contigo”.

Todos asintieron y Kanan y Ezra se dirigieron hacia el Fantasma y se dirigieron a Lothal.

En Lothal.

Kanan y Ezra fueron al Templo y pidieron entrar juntos, ya que eran Maestro y Padawan.

Entraron en el Templo y después de un rato de caminata encontraron al Guardián del Templo.

Ezra: “Hola guardián, me llamaste a través de la Fuerza”.

???: “De hecho te llamaba por ayuda”.

Kanan: “¿Por qué pediste ayuda?”

???: “Creo que los Inquisidores del Emperador me encontraron y vinieron a destruir este Templo, me quedé para no dejar que lo hagan”.

Ezra: “Ya veo, pero antes de continuar, ¿puedo preguntar quién eres tú? Porque estoy seguro que sentí tu firma de la Fuerza antes”.

???: “Sí, los dos ya me conocisteis”.

Dijo el Guardián del Templo mientras se quitaba el casco mostrando que era el Gran Inquisidor que cazaba a Kanan y Ezra muchas veces en Lothal.

Kanan: “¡¿Estás vivo?! ¡¿Pensé que habías muerto en ese Destructor Estelar?!”

Kanan dijo comenzando a alcanzar su sable de luz, pero Ezra le detuvo poniéndose entre ellos.

Ezra: “Espera Kanan, deja que se explique, no siento ningún Lado Oscuro viniendo de él”.

Kanan asintió mientras ambos miraban de nuevo al ex-Inquisidor.

Rakhesh: “Primero mi nombre es Rakhesh, para responder a vuestras preguntas al final no caí en el generador pasé junto a él, después de un rato me desperté en los campos de Lothal, y percibí el Templo y decidí que tenía que encontrar el camino para volver al Lado de la Luz después de pensar todo lo que hice”.

Rakhesh dijo, Kanan y Ezra pensaron en ello y decidieron que estaba diciendo la verdad.

Ezra: “Confiamos en ti, si quieres puedes volver con nosotros, y tal vez…”

Ezra se calló, no estaba seguro de preguntarle, pero decidió hacerlo.

Ezra: “¿Te gustaría ser mi Padawan?”

Kanan y Rakhesh se sorprendieron, pero finalmente dijo.

Rakhesh: “Será un honor para mí; veo que Kanan y tu familia te han enseñado bien”.

Cuando Rakhesh mencionó a la familia, ambos recordaron lo que pasó y Rakhesh pareció sentir eso.

Rakhesh: “¿Algo está mal?”

Ezra: “Bueno…”

Entonces Kanan y Ezra le contaron a Rakhesh toda la historia de lo que sucedió después de su pelea en ese Destructor Estelar. Rakhesh se sorprendió al principio al saber que esos Rebeldes traicionaron a su Maestro excepto Kanan, Hera, Ahsoka y Rex, él se sintió enojado por su traición hacia Ezra.

Ezra: “Tranquilízate Rakhesh, estoy enojado con ellos, pero no quiero involucrarme de nuevo con ellos de ninguna manera, y no pelees con ellos sería más problemático”.

Rakhesh: “Bien Maestro”.

Ezra: “Y una cosa más me llamas Maestro sólo si estamos en una misión o entrenamiento o tiene que ver con cosas Jedi, si no sólo llámame Ezra, ¿está bien Rakhesh?”

Rakhesh: “Jaja… está bien Ezra”.

Entonces los tres comenzaron a salir del Templo.

Una voz les detuvo.

Inquisidor: “Ahí está”.

Ezra, Kanan y Rakhesh se volvieron para ver al Quinto Hermano, Séptima Hermana y Octavo Hermano.

Ezra: “Manejad a la Séptima y Octavo Inquisidores”.

Kanan: “Sí Gran Maestro”.

Ezra entonces encendió como el Quinto Hermano cargó.

El Quinto Hermano sólo gruñó en Ezra, activando el disco de fuerza que estaba incrustado en la empuñadura, haciendo girar la hoja en un movimiento circular. Ezra dio un paso atrás y empujó su sable láser hacia delante. La hoja púrpura atravesó los huecos de la empuñadura. Ezra cortó hacia abajo, destruyendo el sable de luz. El Quinto Hermano miró a Ezra en estado de shock, antes de cargar hacia Ezra y luego le cortó.

Kanan: “Toma esto perra”.

Kanan apuñaló a la Séptima Hermana cuando Rakhesh apuñaló al

Octavo Hermano justo cuando se daban cuenta de una figura que venía.

Ezra: “Muéstrate a ti mismo”.

Todo el mundo notó que era un holograma de Sidious viendo.

Sidious: “Hola Gran Maestro Ezra Shan”.

Ezra: “Qué quieres Señor Oscuro”.

Sidious sonrió y señaló a Ezra antes de desaparecer.

Kanan: “Maestro”.

Ezra suspiró sabiendo lo que era.

Ezra: “Consígueme el Consejo Jedi listo”.

Ezra entró con Kanan como Ahsoka, Anakin e incluso Shaak Ti estaban allí.

Ezra entonces comenzó a explicar todo mientras todo el mundo comenzó a preocuparse

Obi-Wan: “Tal vez el Maestro Yoda pueda ayudar”.

Anakin: “Pero él está en el exilio”.

Ezra: “Voy a ir a buscarle”.

Anakin: “También Ezra, toma a Leia aparentemente Sabine y Leia se metieron en una pelea resultando Sabine en la bahía-médica”.

Ezra suspiró murmurando los infiernos Sith.

Un par de horas más tarde a Dagobah.

Leia: “Entonces, ¿dónde está este Maestro Jedi?”

Ezra: “Recuerda que es verde, pequeño y muy viejo pero sabio en la Fuerza”.

Yoda: “Buscándome”.

Ezra: “Maestro Yoda”.

Yoda: “Maestro Shan”.

Leia: “Maestro necesitamos tu ayuda, el Sith está tras Ezra. Podemos usarte para enseñar a los jóvenes”.

Yoda suspiró.

Yoda: “Durante 897 años he visto Jedis pelear y morir por la República. Cuando el Imperio se levantó perdí no puedo ayudaros adiós”.

Ezra: “Este no es el Maestro Yoda que Obi-Wan Kenobi me dijo acerca tú eres un cobarde”.

Leia: “Ezra”.

Yoda: “Cobarde no soy”.

Ezra: “Realmente entonces por qué no ayudas a los Jedi que quedan”.

Yoda no respondió mientras Ezra suspiraba.

Ezra: “Leia, vamos, hemos perdido el tiempo de Yoda aquí”.

Ezra y Leia estaban a punto de irse.

Yoda: “Escucha a alguien que no lo que llevó a un gran mal”.

Ezra y Leia se detuvieron y se volvieron.

Ezra: “Entonces arregla tu error enseñando a los jóvenes diciendo que tu error les guía con los años que tienes”.

Yoda: “Correcto me uniré a ti Gran Maestro”.

 


	5. Capítulo 5 - Regreso de Los Padres y un Gran Argumento

Ezra: “Tú idiota de mierda”.

Sato: “Lo siento no fue mi culpa”.

Leia: “Nuestros hombres murieron para robar un Caza TIE. Nos dijiste que estabas robando UN CRUCERO IMPERIAL”.

Ezra: “El trato está acabado una vez que contacte a Bail Organa”.

Los ojos de Sato se ensancharon al ver sus problemas.

Ezra: “Pero estoy dando a la rebelión una segunda oportunidad, no me hagas arrepentirme”.

Sato: “Entendido”.

???: “Hijo”.

Ezra: “Mamá”.

Ezra entonces se dio la vuelta para ver a sus padres Bastila y Revan Shan y por ser un Gran Maestro no podía parar pero encontrarse con los brazos de su madre.

Bastila: “Mi dulce bebé has crecido”.

Revan: “Lo sentimos mucho por no estar allí cuando nos necesitabas”.

Ezra: “Padre, no es tu culpa”.

Bastila miró a Leia con una mirada feroz.

Bastila: “SABINE WREN FINALMENTE TE ENCONTRÉ PREPÁRATE PARA MI IRA”.

Ezra: “Mamá esta es mi novia Leia Skywalker. No Sabine”.

Leia: “Encantada de conoceros”.

Bastila: “Oh, perdóname una chica de 17 años… Esa fue Sabine no fue ella”.

Leia: “Sí”.

Bastila salió como Revan vio a Anakin Skywalker y se le acercó.

Revan: “Hola Vader o debería decir Anakin Skywalker”.

Anakin: “Encantado de conocerte perdón por tomar a tu hijo y tratar de hacerle como mi Aprendiz”.

Revan: “Está bien. Sólo quería darte las gracias por salvar a nuestro hijo de esos tontos”.

Revan sacó la mano la cual Anakin sacudió.

KABOOOMMM se oyó haciendo a Leia ver a Sabine volando en una pared, su Sable Oscuro en el suelo.

Leia: “Maestro Revan”.

Revan: “Sí Caballera Skywalker, esa fue mi esposa haciendo. Seguramente va a buscar a dos personas más. Si Fuerza corres puedes ver la acción”.

Leia sonrió burlonamente besando a Ezra y luego corrió haciendo a Revan y Anakin sonreír al Gran Maestro.

Ezra: “Dejad de sonreír, os dais cuenta de que soy el Gran Maestro cierto”.

Anakin palideció, lo que hizo que Revan no volviera a desafiar a su hijo.

???: “Disculpad, pero eres tú Ezra Shan”.

Ezra se volvió para ver a la madre de Sabine y a Ketsu.

Ezra: “Sí, soy yo. Hola Ketsu cómo estás”.

Ketsu: “Bien, ahora por qué está Sabine en…”

Ezra: “Déjame explicar mostrando un recuerdo”.

Entonces Ursula y Ketsu vieron el recuerdo y no estaban contentas.

Ursula: “Sabine te traicionó. Es lo más estúpido que ha hecho. En nombre de Clan Wren, por favor perdónanos Ezra Shan. Vamos a tomar acción moral contra ella “.

Bastila volvió a entrar en la sala sosteniendo a Sato y Zeb con la Fuerza lanzándoles contra la pared.

Revan: “Mierda ella está realmente cabreada ahora”.

Ketsu: “Tengo una idea que podría hacer que tu madre se tranquilice”.

Ezra: “Qué es”.

Ketsu: “Dile que se calme que no es una asesina”.

Bastila: “No les estoy matando. Solo hice algo de daño”.

Obi-Wan: “Ella tiene razón fui yo quien la ayudó”.

Anakin: “Maestro cuando empezaste a ayudar a herir a la gente”.

Obi-Wan: “Quieres a Shan enojada. Oh chico, los jóvenes estaban asustados”.

Bastila: “Lo siento”.

Leia volvió corriendo con su hermano Luke y una vez que Sabine vio a Leia, miró furiosa.

Sabine: “¡¡¡VEN AQUÍ PERRA!!!”

Leia: “¡¡¡QUIERES IR MUDA PUTA!!!”

Ezra: “Rápido Ketsu agarra a Sabine. Cogeré a Leia”.

Ezra agarró a Leia mientras Ketsu agarró a Sabine.

Leia: “¡¡EZRA DÉJAMELA!!”

Sabine: “¡¡¡TU VICTORIA FUE DE CHIRIPA ESTABA CANSADA ESE DÍA!!!”

Ezra: “Leia cálmate por favor”.

Leia: “NO HASTA QUE CON…”

Leia se quedó callada cuando Ezra la besó enfureciendo a Sabine más.

Ketsu: “¡¡¡SABINE SUFICIENTE!!!”

Sabine: “¡¡¡KETSU DÉJAME IR !!! ¡¡¡VOY A MATAR A ESA PERRA POR TOMAR A MI EZRA DE MÍ!!!”

Sabine dijo haciendo a Leia romper el beso y querer matarla por siquiera pensar en Ezra como suyo. Los demás siguieron mirando la escena frente a ellos preguntándose si debían intervenir o dejar que Leia matara a Sabine hasta que Ursula decidió intervenir.

Ursula: “¡¡¡SABINE WREN!!! ¡¡¡PARA AHORA MISMO!!!”

Sabine: “P-Pero mamá-”

Ursula: “¡Dije SUFICIENTE! Tenemos que hablar”.

Dijo tomando el brazo de Sabine y arrastrándola fuera de la habitación. Incluso si tomó distancia para no molestar a los demás su argumento podía ser escuchado.

Ursula: “Sabine eres una deshonora para nuestro Clan te ordeno no sólo como madre, sino también como tu líder del Clan Wren dejar de intentar recuperar a Ezra, déjale ser”.

Sabine: “¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Nunca voy a renunciar a Ezra le vi primero, él es mío, por qué debo ser yo la que se dé por vencida?! ¡¿Se merece alguien mejor que esa perra?!”

Ursula: “¡¿SABINE NO ME CONTRADIGAS?! ¡¿AHORA VAS A TU HABITACIÓN, PERMANECERÁS EN TU HABITACIÓN Y NO PUEDEN VER A EZRA OTRA VEZ HASTA QUE DIGA QUE PUEDES?!”

Sabine: “¡¿Qué?! No puedes-”

Ursula: “¡¿DIJÉ AHORA?!”

Después de eso, Sabine fue a su habitación enojada al ver a su propia madre tomando el lado de Leia como Ursula entró de nuevo en la habitación.

Ursula: “Lo siento por la actitud de Sabine Gran Maestro, ella no era así antes”.

Ezra: “No hay que disculparse”.

Ketsu: “Para ser honesta, pensé que conocía a Sabine, nunca esperé que ella fuera así”.

Ursula: “Si hay alguna manera de compensar los errores que mi hija ha hecho por favor dime”.

Ezra: “Realmente, no hay necesidad de eso, pero la verdadera razón por la que os llamé no fue para Sabine”.

Ursula y Ketsu miraron confundidas a Ezra y esperaron a que hablara.

Ezra: “La verdadera razón es pedirle al Clan Wren y Ketsu que os unáis a nosotros para derrotar al Imperio, sé que es algo imposible de preguntar, pero estoy seguro de que con vuestra ayuda podemos hacer una diferencia contra el Imperio”.

Ursula y Ketsu pensaron en ello durante unos minutos, era cierto que podían hacer una diferencia, pero también su gente podría verse afectada en el camino.

Ursula/Ketsu: “Decidimos uniros a ti Gran Maestro”.

Ezra: “Por favor, llamadme Ezra, sólo Gran Maestro durante las reuniones”.

Ellas asintieron y todos empezaron a hablar sobre lo que harían para derrotar la tiranía del Imperio de una vez por todas.

 


End file.
